Begin Again
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS musical. Elle se positionna devant le miroir et commença à se démaquiller, laissant la musique l'enivrer alors qu'elle passait lentement un coton sur son visage. Il manquait déjà un peu de rouge à lèvres sur le bout de chair inférieur, ce qui la fit légèrement rire. Et la mélodie ne manqua pas de lui remémorer tous les évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu...


_Hi guys ! Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est **encore** moi. Je dois reconnaître que ça fait toujours bizarre, à l'heure actuelle, de poster à nouveau ici, et surtout, de composer à nouveau, mais c'est loin d'être déplaisant. D'autant plus qu'avec le temps, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, et je veux plus reproduire certaines de mes erreurs passées. Il n'est plus du tout question pour moi de me mettre une pression monstre lorsqu'il n'en est pas lieu d'être. J'écris quand j'en ai envie, rien ne me force à le faire si je n'en ai pas envie. Si une chose est sûre, c'est que ce retour sur FF se fait parce que j'en ai envie, et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi. La preuve, si j'ai aussi bien "vécu" ma pause dans les fictions, c'est parce que j'étais heureuse de retrouver du temps pour moi, pour faire des choses en extérieur, ce qui n'était pas compatible avec __le rythme que je me fixais auparavant. Je voulais écrire et finalement j'ai décidé de faire autre chose ? Très bien, pas besoin de s'en rendre malade. Et pour une grande anxieuse comme je le suis (merci le M1 d'avoir malmené mon esprit à ce propos hein, ce fut un P-L-A-I-S-I-R), ça m'a permis de me défaire d'une part du stress que je m'infligeais bêtement. Bref, je ne vais guère m'attarder plus longtemps à ce propos, mais j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous._

 _Comme je vous l'avais indiqué dans le précédent OS, il s'agit là encore d'un OS que j'avais écrit à l' **époque** , il y a facilement deux ans. À vrai dire, je doute que je l'aurais écrit à ce jour, principalement pour le choix de chanson (avant de le relire et d'écouter une fois le morceau, pour être honnête, je ne m'en rappelais absolument pas, et l'interprète n'est absolument pas dans mes tops artistes), mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de totalement m'en séparer. Après tout, je l'ai tout de même écrit, pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour qu'il soit partagé, alors autant que ce soit le cas, non ? Ce serait tout de même dommage de l'avoir laissé moisir dans un dossier pour rien. Alors le voici, le __voilà !_

 _Pour ce qui est du contexte, je dirais qu'il pourrait s'inscrire courant saison 6, mais sans Help Me, ou un peu avant. C'est la seule "indication" nécessaire, et encore. Pour le coup, la lecture parle d'elle-même. En ce qui concerne le morceau choisi... J'ai un peu honte de moi-même pour le coup, mais il s'agit d'une chanson de Taylor Swift, **Begin Again**. Mais j'espère qu'en lisant cet écrit, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'avais malgré tout décider de l'adapter, et que vous me pardonnerez. Promis, j'ai déjà d'autres OS musicaux sous la main, et là les choix seront beaucoup moins questionnables ! Pitié, ne partez pas, d'accord ?_

 _Oh, et l'update d'aujourd'hui n'est pas anodine. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, il y a toujours eu un petit foetus qui m'a suivi, et qui à la grande époque, avait même réalisé un compte fan sur twitter pour cette page, et qui se chargeait de prévenir de mises en ligne (ou de me menacer pour que je publie). Qui aujourd'hui encore, me suit toujours, et ne semble nullement avoir perdu de son enthousiasme en ce qui concerne mes écrits (et qui a "apporté sa pièce à l'orifice", mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Littéralement petit foetus, c'était pas pour cet OS X)). JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE À TOI !_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **See ya** !_

* * *

 ** _Begin Again_**

Un large sourire fendit son visage alors qu'elle refermait tout juste sa porte d'entrée à clé, les joues roses. Elle appuya un instant son dos contre le mur, les yeux pétillants rien qu'à repenser à cette soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Aux anges, elle s'avança vers sa chambre, et alluma le dock où son IPod était posé, choisissant le morceau à diffuser. Elle se positionna devant le miroir et commença à se démaquiller, laissant la musique l'enivrer alors qu'elle passait lentement un coton sur son visage. Il manquait déjà un peu de rouge à lèvres sur le bout de chair inférieur, ce qui la fit légèrement rire. Et la mélodie ne manqua pas de lui remémorer tous les évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu...  
 **  
** _ **« Take a deep breath in the mirror,**_  
 _ **He didn't like it when I wore high heels,**_  
 _ **But I**_ _ **do. »**_

Elle se revoyait devant le miroir, à prendre une profonde inspiration, trépignant d'impatience mais aussi anxieuse à l'idée que quoi que ce soit puisse mal se dérouler. Elle avait ensuite baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures, et un léger sourire s'y était formé. Elle n'avait plus à se priver de talons hauts pour Lucas, simplement sous prétexte qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Elle s'en fichait, il était du passé, et puisqu'elle, elle les adorait, elle comptait bien les porter à nouveau. Et puis, avec cette robe qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi et acheté quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait senti une toute nouvelle assurance la gagner. Un détail l'avait fait craquer, et elle n'avait pu y résister : courte – du moins, s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou –, de style patineuse et le dos ouvert découpé en forme de pétales, le tout de couleur bordeaux, muni d'une fermeture zip en bas et d'un bouton unique en haut, elle était à la fois facile à enfiler, et agréable à porter. Elle avait plus que grandement adoré le résultat, sachant éperdument qu'en plus d'avoir travaillé ses boucles ébènes, elle avait fait le bon choix. Sans parler de son maquillage, chic mais simple, sans trop de chichis, de quoi la mettre parfaitement en valeur.

 _«_ _ **Turn the lock and put my headphones on,**_  
 _ **He always said he didn't get this song,**_  
 _ **But I do.**_ _ **I do. »**_

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était prête à partir et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle avait fermé le verrou de sa porte d'entrée, glissé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et fredonné un morceau dont elle avait commencé l'écoute alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le couloir. Elle avait souri l'espace d'un instant, se rappelant que son ex-compagnon lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne comprenait pas cette chanson. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il ne faisait tout simplement aucun effort pour se laisser emporter par les lyrics, et ainsi les interpréter comme elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était ensuite installée dans son véhicule, avait allumé le moteur, et s'était dirigée vers le lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle et son 'rencard' avaient convenu.

 _ **« Walked in expecting you'd be late,**_  
 _ **But you got here early and you stand and wait,**_  
 _ **I walk to you. »**_

Elle avait conduit très prudemment comme à son habitude, quand bien même sa fâcheuse tendance à surveiller l'heure était revenue au galop. Elle s'était ensuite garée sur le parking du restaurant/café et avait fait un dernier checking dans le rétroviseur intérieur de son véhicule, puis était sortie pour attendre non loin de l'entrée. À sa grande surprise, elle avait découvert non sans stupeur que, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il l'attendait déjà. Oui, lui, l'éternel retardataire, était arrivé bien en avance, à patienter sagement. Elle l'avait donc rejoint et salué, touchée par cet effort qu'il avait fait. Elle avait immédiatement rougi lorsqu'il lui avait fait, à sa façon, un compliment digne de lui, ne pouvant se retenir d'être touchée par cette 'attention' particulière.

 _ **« You pulled my chair out and helped me in,**_  
 _ **And you don't know how nice that is but I do. »**_

Le serveur les avait sagement guidés vers leur table, avant de s'éloigner. Lisa l'avait remercié et puis échangé un regard avec son 'date', qui, à sa plus grande surprise, lui avait tiré la chaise et l'avait aidé à s'asseoir. Elle s'était installée tout sourire, alors que ses joues s'étaient parées de rose. Ce n'était en aucun cas le genre de l'homme qu'elle connaissait, et à cet instant, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait sans doute pas idée à quel point elle trouvait son geste gentil, plus encore venant de sa part. Mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé à elle. Ils avaient commandé tout en profitant de l'occasion pour discuter un peu, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais véritablement eu l'occasion de faire auparavant. Et à présent qu'elle y songeait à nouveau, elle devait le reconnaître, l'idée l'avait grandement alléché, car oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

 _«_ _ **And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,**_  
 _ **I think it's strange that you think I'm funny,**_  
 _ **'Cause he never did. »**_

Durant le courant de la soirée, elle n'avait cessé d'aller de surprises en surprises. Le dîner s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, il riait même tel un enfant en jetant sa tête en arrière, semblant véritablement amusé par la demoiselle. Elle avait trouvé d'ailleurs étrange qu'il puisse à ce point la trouver drôle, elle qui semblait toujours être bien ennuyeuse. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, Lucas ne l'avait jamais trouvé amusante, ou même n'avait pris la peine de faire semblant rien que pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle pénétra dans sa salle de bain, sortit le nécessaire pour se démaquiller et prendre soin de sa peau avant d'aller se coucher, mais ne put retenir un sourire en observant son reflet. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant profité d'une sortie de la sorte, si bien que cela lui semblait presque être trop beau pour être vrai. Mon dieu, mais des rendez-vous comme celui-là, elle rêvait d'en avoir encore de nombreux, surtout avec _lui_.

 _ **« I've been spending the past eight months thinking,**_  
 _ **All love ever does is break, burn and end.**_  
 _ **But on a Wednesday in a café,**_  
 _ **I watched it begin again. »**_

Pendant huit mois, elle s'était persuadée que l'amour finit toujours par vous briser, vous brûler les ailes, et se finir avec dureté. Une fois de plus, elle avait fait face à une relation qui s'était soldé en un véritable échec. L'un de ceux qui détruisent un peu plus encore votre espoir en une jolie vie à deux, et en l'amour. Et pourtant, il avait suffi d'un mercredi soir, dans un restaurant qui servait aussi de café, où elle avait, à son grand étonnement, compris que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, et qu'elle s'était surprise à réaliser que sous ses yeux, l'amour recommençait véritablement. Ou du moins, qu'elle s'autorisait à y croire à nouveau.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, puis commença lentement à retirer le léger maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué à son rendez-vous, nettoyant ensuite correctement son visage pour prendre soin de sa peau. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours, elle demeurait sur son petit nuage, incapable de s'empêcher de repasser encore et encore le déroulement de la soirée dans sa tête. Elle chantonnait gaiement, un sourire craquant plaqué sur son visage. Mon dieu qu'elle crevait d'envie de reproduire l'exemple ! Elle fit ensuite un chignon pour être tranquille et fila dans la douche, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

 _ **«You said he never met one girl who had,**_  
 _ **As many James Taylor records as you but I do.**_  
 _ **We tell stories and you don't know why,**_  
 _ **I'm coming off a little shy but I do. »**_

Pendant le dessert, au cours d'une 'banale' discussion entre eux, il lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais rencontré/connu auparavant une seule fille qui disposait d'autant d'albums de James Taylor que lui, mais elle avait gloussé en réalisant qu'elle avait une collection facilement aussi conséquente que la sienne. Ils s'étaient raconté des histoires qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'un vis à vis de l'autre, avant qu'elle ne remarque d'ailleurs qu'il devait sans doute se demander pourquoi elle donnait l'impression d'être un peu gênée. Mais elle, elle le savait parfaitement. D'ordinaire, elle ne se confiait jamais ainsi, encore moins avec des hommes tels que lui, mais il lui avait semblé que cela était de mise, alors elle avait surmonté son léger mal-aise. Et puis honnêtement, puisqu'il s'était lui aussi confié à de nombreuses anecdotes, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à demeurer silencieuse, ou à lui montrer un certain irrespect. Il s'était ouvert à elle, elle avait donc fait de même avec lui.

 _ **« And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,**_  
 _ **I think it's strange that you think I'm funny,**_  
 _ **'Cause he never did. »**_

Elle rangea ses chaussures dans le meuble, et alla se préparer une petite tisane, parfaitement consciente qu'elle serait incapable de s'endormir de suite. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était déroulé, au fait qu'à sa plus grande surprise, tout s'était agréablement passé. Sitôt l'eau eut-elle bouilli, elle la versa dans sa tasse, et y plongea son infusion avant de la retirer lorsque la boisson fut à sa convenance. Elle prit ensuite place dans le canapé de son salon, s'installant le plus confortablement possible, un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. La première gorgée de tisane lui brûla légèrement la gorge, mais elle s'en fichait bien, elle se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, véritablement aux anges. Elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis si longtemps !

 _ **« I've been spending the past eight months thinking,**_  
 _ **All love ever does is break, burn and end.**_  
 _ **But on a Wednesday in a café,**_  
 _ **I watched it begin again. »**_

Elle attrapa un livre mais n'eut pas même lu une page qu'elle le reposa, encore surexcitée. Décidément, une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas près de trouver le sommeil. Les images s'entrechoquaient dans son encéphale, imprimant encore et toujours un ravissant sourire sur son visage cristallin. Mon dieu, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure sans même le réaliser vraiment. Elle avait tant rêvé d'une soirée telle que celle-ci en sa compagnie, et ce pendant des années durant. Elle avait craint qu'il s'agisse là du pire 'date' qu'elle pourrait avoir, mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Elle attrapa son téléphone, et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle alla dans le fichier 'Images' pour retrouver la photo qu'elle avait discrètement prise de lui pendant le repas. Il n'y avait plus de doute, elle avait vu renaître ce qu'on appelle l'amour, et qu'elle avait vu, des mois plus tôt, voler en éclats avec l'espoir de trouver un jour la personne qui pourrait lui aller Et pourtant, tout ce temps, il se trouvait là, juste sous son nez... _  
_

 _«_ _ **And we walk down the block to my car,**_  
 _ **And I almost brought him up,**_  
 _ **But you start to talk about the movies,**_ _  
_ _ **That your family watches every single Christmas. »**_

Il l'avait raccompagné vers sa voiture, et elle avait failli le lui faire remarquer, mais avait finalement préféré se taire. Après tout, gratter quelques minutes de plus, ce n'était nullement de refus. Et puis, il avait commencé à parler de films, et elle n'avait nullement souhaité l'interrompre. Après tout, il avait enfin osé lui parler un peu plus de sa famille – ou du moins, dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait principalement de sa mère – et des histoires qu'ils regardaient tous les deux à chaque Noël, préférant s'isoler plutôt que d'affronter la cérémonie donnée pour toutes les familles de militaires. Elle s'était montrée le plus compréhensive possible, lui avouant au passage qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cette fête depuis la mort de son père, et l'éloignement qui en avait résulté dès lors entre sa mère ainsi que sa sœur, et elle.

 _ **« And I**_ _ **will talk about that for the first time,**_  
 _ **What's past is past... »**_

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle s'était même surprise à reléguer au passé sa dernière relation, et à parler sincèrement du fait qu'elle ait tourné la page. Elle ne considérait plus Lucas autrement que comme un ex, avec lequel son histoire était bel et bien achevée. Elle avait senti qu'elle était à présent libérée du poids de tout cela, qu'elle redevenait pleinement elle-même. Certes, elle ne s'était pas longuement attardée sur le sujet, mais elle avait de suite su qu'elle pourrait davantage se confier sans que cela ne la dérange. Elle lui en était si reconnaissante de lui avoir permis d'avancer à nouveau !

 _ **« And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,**_  
 _ **I think it's strange that you think I'm funny,**_  
 _ **'Cause he never did. »**_

Elle plaça finalement sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et rejoignit lentement sa chambre, baillant très légèrement. Elle retira sa robe, ses doigts caressant le tissu au passage. Elle la trouvait si belle, et il n'y avait nul doute qu'elle avait aussi fait un grand effet, vu les regards de sa part qu'elle n'avait cessé de sentir sur elle pendant leur rendez-vous. Elle la mit de côté et enfila une tenue plus confortable pour la nuit – un simple pyjashort plutôt simple mais qui retraçait agréablement ses formes – puis elle arrangea ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas, avant de finalement s'allonger au centre de son grand lit vide, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle avait auparavant éteint toutes les lumières de sa villa, ne laissant plus que celle de sa table de chevet qui projetait un léger hâle plutôt plaisant et qui se mariait parfaitement avec son humeur actuelle. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder un bon moment ainsi, avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit et d'en dégager un album photo, qui contenait, entre autres, des clichés remontant à sa première année de médecine dans le Michigan.

 _ **« I've been spending the past eight months thinking,**_  
 _ **All love ever does is break, burn and end.**_  
 _ **But on a Wednesday in a café,**_  
 _ **I watched it begin again.**_

 _ **But on a Wednesday, in a cafe ...  
I watched it begin again. »  
**_

Sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle souhaitait regarder, elle tourna rapidement les pages et parvint à ce qu'elle désirait voir. Un adorable rictus demeura plaqué sur son charmant visage, alors que son index glissait lentement sur le papier glacé. C'était exactement le cliché qu'elle cherchait, et que la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avait ramené à sa mémoire avec son lot de beaux souvenirs. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en laissant son esprit divagué vers l'instant précis où ce cliché avait été pris. Il remontait évidemment à plus de vingt ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute jeune étudiante. Une époque à laquelle elle se rendait tous les mercredis pour travailler un peu ses cours dans une ambiance plus décontractée, avec une bonne tasse de chaï latte, et où bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait jamais se retenir de jeter un œil au jeune homme assis quelques tables plus loin, dont le nom était plus que connu au sein de leur faculté. Cette routine qu'elle avait pu, ce soir-là, retrouver un peu, mais dans une version 'améliorée'. Elle s'était sentie revivre l'espace d'un dîner, avait retrouvé le goût aux sorties à deux, et s'était fixé un nouvel objectif. Elle était bien décidée à reprendre sa vie en main, à lui donner un nouveau départ, à s'offrir une chance supplémentaire. Elle avait vécu un échec dans sa précédente relation, mais elle n'en demeurerait pas pour autant à terre. Elle s'était relevée et tenait à se montrer plus forte que jamais, à s'affirmer et à s'assumer complètement. Re-bonjour les talons hauts, robes, jupes évasées et autres petits hauts décolletés ou travaillés en dehors de son lieu de travail, les jolis maquillages bien travaillés, et les coiffures qu'elle prenait soin de faire. Oui, elle avait perdu le goût de prendre véritablement soin d'elle mais à présent que Lucas appartenait à son passé, elle ne comptait plus se priver comme elle l'avait fait pendant six mois.

Elle referma finalement l'album, le rangea à sa place et éteignit la lampe de chevet, avant de s'allonger convenablement sous les draps, se persuadant mentalement qu'elle devait se reposer si elle désirait pouvoir se reposer autant que possible avant de devoir retourner au PPTH pour une bonne grosse journée de travail. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et cette nuit-là, il lui fut plus que difficile de trouver le sommeil. Il n'était vraiment pas simple pour elle de redescendre de son petit nuage !

Et puis finalement, les semaines avaient passé, et l'expérience des mercredis s'était renouvelée, plus d'une fois. C'était même redevenu une habitude, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle appliquait une attention toute particulière pour ces rendez-vous, veillant à se plaire en premier lieu avant de plaire aux autres car, après tout, c'était ainsi que _LUI_ , l'appréciait et qu'il lui accordait, rien qu'à elle, un jour par semaine.

Installée devant son miroir, elle finissait de se préparer, ayant opté pour une robe saumon pâle, plutôt simple et au-dessus du genou, mais qui convenait parfaitement à sa morphologie. Elle se maquilla légèrement et redessina convenablement ses boucles, avant d'entendre quelques coups à la porte, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Telle une adolescente énamourée, elle se précipita dans l'entrée et ouvrit, se décalant pour laisser l'homme pénétrer à l'intérieur, avant de refermer derrière eux, le temps de finir de se préparer.

 **\- Quelqu'un est en beauté ce soir** , déclara-t-il, se permettant alors de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, adorant la voir rougir à chaque fois.  
 **\- Je vous remercie** , assura-t-elle en s'avançant vers son meuble à chaussures.  
 **\- En fait, je parlais de votre voisin** , ricana-t-il en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.  
 **\- Oh lui !** Poursuivit-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres tout en optant pour une paire de Jimmy Choo assorties à sa robe. **C'est parce que lui et moi avons rendez-vous après le nôtre, et que, je dois le reconnaître... Pour le moment, il vous surpasse !**

Il roula bien évidemment des yeux et l'observa enfiler avec grâce les vertigineux talons hauts. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers lui en attrapant son sac à main, vérifiant qu'elle avait le nécessaire à l'intérieur. Il glissa un bras autour d'elle, ce qui la fit immédiatement glousser. Mon dieu qu'elle se sentait bien ainsi nichée contre lui !

 **\- Vous savez Cuddy, u** **ne femme voit la protubérance de ses fesses accentuée de 20% quand elle porte des talons** , l'informa-t-il finalement. **Mais pour les vôtres, je dirais qu'on est monté à... Environ 45%.  
\- Et vous aviez déjà entendu parler du fait qu'un coup de talon bien placé dans les testicules d'un homme peut les réduire de 20%, voire même dans votre cas, de 45% ? **Rétorqua-t-elle, tout bonnement hilare.

Il lui pinça le flanc puis, taquin, se décida à faire quelque chose dont il avait grandement rêvé depuis un moment déjà. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et plaqua le corps frêle de la demoiselle contre le sien, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse sentir avec aise son torse musclé.

 **\- Wow...** Souffla-t-elle lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, tous deux en manque d'oxygène. **En quel honneur était-ce ?  
\- Pour vous amadouer et ne pas finir avec mon appareil génital endommagé**, dit-il fièrement, ce qui la fit évidemment rire. **Et aussi pour vous rappeler que, peu importe les efforts qu'il fera, je serai toujours supérieur à votre voisin.**

Elle se détacha de lui en souriant, et appliqua à nouveau un peu de rouge à lèvres, avant d'attraper sa petite veste. Il l'aida à l'enfiler puis lui fit signe de passer devant, tel un gentleman. Elle le remercia, verrouilla la porte sitôt furent-il sortis, avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule de l'homme.

Il la conduisit dans un drive-in en périphérie de Princeton, l'un des rares encore ouverts après tant d'années. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui et posa un instant sa main sur la sienne, caressant sa paume avec son pouce. Il paya pour eux, trouva un emplacement parfait puis désigna le stand de nourriture, un large rictus plaqué sur le visage. Elle l'accompagna donc, et ensemble ils se constituèrent un petit stock de victuailles à pouvoir grignoter le temps du film. Ils prirent ensuite leur temps pour retourner à la voiture et s'installèrent confortablement, réglant les sièges pour s'assurer qu'ils profiteraient pleinement. Il sortit même un plaid de la banquette arrière et le déplia, s'assurant qu'il couvrait assez Cuddy. Elle rougit immédiatement en souriant, ne résistant pas à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme.

Dès les premières images, ils se turent, mais leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement. Il n'avait pas choisi cette séance pour rien, car lors d'une de leurs soirées dans un café, elle lui avait avoué que lorsque le film était sorti, son père et elle l'avaient de multiples fois vu sur grand écran, et que cela l'avait toujours amusé. Certes, elle n'était plus en 1994, elle n'avait plus 26 ans, il n'était pas son père, mais elle était plus que touchée qu'il s'en soit rappelé et qu'il l'ait amené voir « _The Mask_ » dans ce drive-in, cela représentait beaucoup à ses yeux.

Évidemment, ils s'amusèrent à faire de petites remarques sur les scènes, il imitait de son mieux les mimiques de Jim Carrey pour elle, et elle faisait semblant de se comporter comme la chanteuse Tina dont Stanley désirait gagner le cœur. Une fois le chef d'œuvre achevé, il ralluma le moteur et commença tout doucement à reprendre la route, veillant à ne pas se presser afin de rallonger au possible leur trajet. Elle était légèrement tournée vers lui, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Des soirées comme celles-ci, longtemps elle en avait attendu, et depuis qu'elle les lui offrait, elle s'était vue renaître.

\- **Qu'on se le dise** , déclara-t-elle finalement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les traits de son visage totalement détendus, **la crédibilité de l'existence d'un tel masque est nulle, et pourtant, bon nombre de personnes aimeraient pouvoir mettre la main dessus.  
\- Honnêtement Cuddy, c'est vraiment ce qui vous 'marque' le plus ? **Ricana-t-il en profitant d'un feu rouge pour finalement pouvoir jeter un long regard dans sa direction. **Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez plutôt du genre à espérer voir un jour quelqu'un arriver avec un tuyau d'échappement profondément enfoncé dans le rectum !  
\- Ce serait surtout fort douloureux pour le patient**, remarqua-t-elle. **Mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que bizarrement, vous souhaiteriez faire des consultations !  
\- Même pas en rêve**, se défendit-il faussement. **Les consultations resteront toujours des consultations, et moi un super Diagnosticien bien trop intelligent pour se résoudre à de telles basses besognes !**  
 **\- Et dire qu'un jour, j'ai songé que vous embauchez serait une excellente idée** , gémit-elle faussement.  
 **\- Comme si vous regrettiez vraiment cette décision !** Blagua-t-il. **Tout le monde sait que vous êtes plus qu'enchantée de pouvoir constamment avoir un œil sur moi, surtout depuis quelques temps.**

Elle roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien, d'une part pour le taquiner, et de l'autre parce que, elle devait l'avouer, il avait, au moins en grande partie, raison. Elle aimait pouvoir garder un certain contrôle des choses, et cela passait aussi par la présence du médecin à ses côtés au quotidien, même s'il ne s'agissait initialement que d'une relation professionnelle.

 **\- C'est quand même fou** , reprit-t-elle un peu plus tard, le nez légèrement plissé. **Jim Carrey est l'un des plus grands comiques de notre génération et pourtant, quand on en apprend un peu plus sur sa vie privée...  
\- J'avoue**, renchérit House en acquiesçant faiblement. **De prime abord, surtout vu le genre de films dans lesquels il joue, on ne se doute pas un seul instant de sa bipolarité.  
\- Comme quoi, rien n'empêche la réussite... **Souligna-t-elle non sans lui adresser un adorable sourire. **En tout cas, il ne fait que renforcer mon admiration pour lui, parce qu'amuser autant la galerie malgré des troubles maniaco-dépressifs, ce n'est pas rien... C'est un peu comme pour le Docteur Hadley, elle se bat malgré sa maladie pour poursuivre autant que possible le métier qu'elle apprécie.**

Il hocha la tête mais, à son plus grand désespoir, ils arrivaient justement devant la villa de la Demoiselle. Il coupa le moteur et elle se détacha, avant d'attraper son sac à main et de mettre sa main sur la poignée, prête à l'ouvrir. Elle respira un moment, sortit du véhicule puis se pencha en avant, et lui fit signe.

 **\- Descendez, vous méritez de boire une bonne bière à l'intérieur** , assura-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il accepta sa proposition. **En plus, j'ai «** _ **Le fils du Mask**_ **» si vous le souhaitez, on pourrait le regarder...**

Il acquiesça vivement tout en la suivant vers la villa, où il pénétra à sa suite. Elle referma à clé derrière lui, un ravissant sourire demeurant plaqué sur ses fines lèvres. Il demeura immobile, à simplement la regarder faire. Elle retira nonchalamment ses talons et lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec elle vers le salon. Toutefois, il ne la laissa pas filer aussi vite, la coinçant contre l'embrasure de la porte, scellant immédiatement ses lèvres aux siennes alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, déjà aux anges, peinant d'ailleurs à réaliser véritablement ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Elle avait tant attendu cet instant ! Il la souleva comme il put et la cala contre son corps, tandis qu'elle veillait à ne pas perdre une seule seconde en sa compagnie. Après tout, pour le moment, rien ne lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas tout bonnement rêvé ces dernières semaines et qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller seule dans son grand lit froid...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisèrent véritablement comment ils y étaient parvenus, mais ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient déplacés vers le canapé uniquement lorsqu'ils retombèrent sur la surface matelassée. Lisa ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de dissimuler sa tête dans la nuque de l'homme, s'amusant alors à lui suçoter la peau au passage. Il échangea un regard amusé avec elle, avant lui relever le menton et de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille par automatisme, et leurs bassins ne tardèrent pas à se frotter. Le désir monta en flèche, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient humains, et plus qu'attirés mutuellement.

Leurs vêtements ne tinrent guère longtemps, House pestant même contre la divine robe de la demoiselle, cette dernière lui donnant du fil à retordre. Il poussa d'ailleurs un cri de joie en parvenant finalement à la lui retirer totalement, si bien qu'il faillit déchirer la lingerie fine de la belle tant l'impatience l'avait gagné. Elle le réprimanda d'une petite tape sur la main, mais il lui fit très vite penser à autre chose qu'à l'éventuel état de ses sous-vêtements.

Les caresses se firent rapidement nombreuses et douces, chacun prenant soin de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Ils tenaient véritablement à ne pas brûler les étapes, mais en même temps, c'était difficile pour eux après tant d'années de frustration sans pouvoir l'assouvir ensemble. Leurs baisers se faisaient plus fiévreux à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, leurs respirations se faisaient saccadées, seul l'instant présent avait de l'importance pour eux.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, personne d'autre que lui n'avait autant pris soin d'elle au cours d'un tel acte passionné. Il n'avait pas fait d'elle une espèce d'objet, bien au contraire. Il avait su lui montrer une nouvelle fois qu'un homme n'est pas forcément un animal dépourvu de délicatesse ou de sentiments/émotions. Avec elle, il avait repris goût à une chose qu'il avait cru depuis bien longtemps loin d'être faite pour lui : l'amour. Pas celui qui résume un coït entre deux partenaires sexuels, mais bien le sentiment qui nous aide à nous sentir plus confiant par exemple.

Il la pénétra en continuant à couvrir son corps de caresses, et son visage de baisers. Elle avait emprisonné sa taille à l'aide de ses cuisses, pressant ainsi son bassin contre le sien. Il glissait fréquemment son nez dans les cheveux de la demoiselle, appréciant pouvoir ainsi se délecter de la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait, et de la sensation assez amusante que cela lui prodiguait lorsque les boucles ébènes lui chatouillaient la peau. Elle gloussait lorsqu'il frottait sa barbe rugueuse contre sa joue, de frissons lui parcourant alors l'échine toute entière. Ils s'imposèrent d'abord un rythme lent, le Diagnosticien préférant laisser à son amante le temps de s'adapter à son imposante présence en elle. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs grandement reconnaissante, préférant de loin quelqu'un comme lui qui veillait à son bien-être, plutôt qu'une brute qui ne songerait qu'à tirer un coup et à vider avec empressement ses bourses.

Finalement, une fois l'un comme l'autre prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord – un échange de regard entre eux avaient suffi – d'entamer une série de mouvements de vas-et-viens, dont ils réglèrent la cadence sans même avoir besoin de mots pour s'accorder. Il se permit même de mordiller sa nuque, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser cette marque tant désirée. Il la connaissait bien, elle n'apprécierait pas de devoir dissimuler à tout prix un suçon, elle qui au travail aimait cette impression de pouvoir. Alors il se retint, mais ne se priva pas pour autant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ou de l'embrasser encore et encore. Elle lui griffait l'échine sous l'effet du désir, mais il n'en dit rien, car il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait à se dire qu'il porterait des marques dont elle était la cause, grâce à une merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air.

L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet en même temps, si fort et si brusquement qu'House fut tout bonnement incapable de se contenir un seul instant de plus. Il s'était longuement déversé en elle, alors qu'elle hurlait son prénom entre deux respirations saccadées. Ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, plus vraiment de souffle ou de force, mais ils se sentaient bien, relativement détendus.

Elle se laissa finalement retomber sur lui, ses yeux peinant d'ailleurs à demeurer correctement ouverts. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les retirer de son visage, un léger sourire trainant sur ses lèvres. Elle releva très légèrement la tête et croisa son regard, rougissant immédiatement. Par automatisme – d'ailleurs, cela le gêna un peu lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire -–, il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, alors qu'elle caressait tendrement son torse musclé. Ils ne se trainèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, s'y laissant retomber avec fatigue. Ils s'endormirent assez vite, la jeune femme lovée contre le Diagnosticien, comme si, à présent qu'ils avaient enfin ce dont ils avaient rêvé des années durant, ils pouvaient finalement profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

A présent, elle se surprenait à sourire largement lorsque le mercredi arrivait, se souvenant sans nul besoin de rafraîchissement mental, de ce que cela avait signifié pendant quelques temps. Certes à présent, c'était un peu tous les jours mercredi, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils tâtonnaient dans cette relation, ne sachant pas forcément trop comment se comporter ensemble, mais au moins, ils faisaient de leur mieux. L'histoire avait recommencé à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle était plus 'magique' que précédemment, car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait enfin elle-même au sein d'un couple. Et elle comptait bien l'écrire autant que le 'destin' le lui permettrait...

 _The End._


End file.
